Bellina
thumb|300px|right|Bellina's Theme song Bellina is the daughter of Swiss Ninja and Maddieworld. She is a bigger Mary Sue then her father (and possibly anyone else the world) and is more evil too. She also has a robotic arm cannon. History Bellina was born with superpowers, but nobody knows where she got them. She used to be a nice, sweet little chick, but is now evil. However, she knows how to pretend to be good, so nobody suspects her of wanting to take over the world. She also wants to assassinate her father an take over his empire when she's older. She Mastered Card-Jitsu in 1 and 3/4 days (As opposed to Swiss Ninja's 2 days) and became a secret agend when she was 24 days old. As a secret agent, she first did her duty well, trying to save the country from danger, but got bored and decided to become EVIL. Among the evil things she did was give out classified information to villains and helped Mectrixctic disguise herself as her father a week before the Superpenguin Halloween party started. Mectrixctic later got her into Darktan's Army as a normal minion. She has a secret lab in her room that is accessible behind her bookshelf in her room. This is where she plans her secret plots of world domination, and other nasty stuff. Her parents spoil her greatly (they run an empire after all) and send her to the best education buildings. And she still wants to kill them. Sometime in December, she joined Darktan's Army, with the help of Willie, Mectrixctic, and Maddieworld X. Later, her uncle, Fisch, found out her evilness and one day attacked her because of this. Fisch made a good swipe at her cheek, giving her a nasty scar. Because of that, Swiss Ninja banned him from the castle and told him to never come back. For more detail on the fight and of what happened to Fisch, read The Journey of Fisch. Trivia *She was born without her left arm, without blood spurting out of it. It was actually sealed instead of ripped off. The doctor put an arm cannon in the arms place. *Her yearning to take over the world is somewhat based on Stewie Griffin, although she acts cute and cuddly to fool everyone. :*In public (and private if she's with non-evil people), Bellina NEVER acts evil. *She is an awesome rapper, dancer, loves raw garlic and would make a great business owner (even though she's evil, she has great self-control) *She can build functioning robots. The robot costume she wore to the Halloween party *She is good friends with Maddieworld X. *She has a huge ego, which is big enough to crush her father, Mabel, and Pengis Khan COMBINED. *And she is almost double parodied because she acts like Stewie Griffin, and has an arm cannon like Samus Aran in her power suit. *She put tracking devices in Jessica's and Xary's brain. *She never disrespects her sister because they are somewhat like partners, despite their differences. :*Jessica still hates her sister and would willing kill her and Griante to get the throne. However, the hatred doesn't exceed that of her parent's and she would rather have Jessica resign than killed. *Sometime in the future, Jessica will become evil and exempt from the throne, making Bellina next in line for it after Griants. *She likes her brother, Ninja Wraith *And in fact she also has a bit of a third parody. She's almost a parody to Ness from Earthbound for her ability to fly without any equipment and having the green sparkle floating around her feet while flying. *She has an unconfirmed crush on Manny Peng and Luka Wryren. The fact that they're Mwa mwas may have to do something with it. *She's a minion of Darktan. *She is trying to make Xary like Willie Watt * Bochera watt Has a Crush on her and as quote "i want to welp hwer!" LOL! Bochera has no idea that she is evil though. *She loves the Paparazzi. *She has a teddy bear named Ralphy, who she adores more than anything in the world, except being evil. *She won't be in X and the City, because her evilness is secret. However, she will voice Maddieworld X *Flywish once found out she was evil, but she erased that part of his memory. Because of this, Xorai will keep it a secret, despite her telling him that she won't mind if he says it to the world. *Xellina was her best friend, but she left her since she viewed Bellina as a weak villain. *Gary the Gaget Dude hates her,but Gary the Gaget Dude X likes her. Modes *Deadly Bellina:With her superpowers, she is similar to Super Sonic, zooming around, ect. But, used at full power, She uses every Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters final smash, COMBINED. And used multiple times, It is powerful enough to DESTROY ENTIRE UNIVERSES, AND EVERY ONE OF THEM. She can't control transforming into Deadly Bellina, but she CAN control the full power. *Cute Bellina: She sometimes enjoys this mode, as it gets her lots of attention. Everyone loves her in this mode. 'O_O' PabloDePablo once spied on her, and he found her saying, "It seems I have to adjust the super-laser if I am to blow up the castle....." This reveals she wants to blow up her home, probably to get rid of Swiss Ninja. Pablo suspects nothing and think's it's child's play. People who know about her evilness *Darktan's Army **Maddieworld X **Willie Watt **Mectrixctic **Xary **Mectrixctic's Army *Ninja Wraith *Xorai *Penelope O'vian *Fisch - her uncle. he keeps the discovery a secret. *WishFlyx - He finds her evilness somewhat adorable. *Xellina - They both plan on destroying Swiss and Maddie. Category:Penguins Category:Villains Category:Super Penguins Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Royalty Category:Mary Sue Category:Chicks Category:Egotistical Character